An Unexpected Transition
by TheGreysDiaries
Summary: It has been two months since Damon and Bonnie died. Everybody is moving on. Except for one person: Elena. After some thinking Elena decides that getting out of town will be her best option. She decides to go to New Orleans. But what danger will await her there? Sometimes you have to reconsider who your real enemies are. Or is your true enemy the one in your mind?
1. The New Beginning

**An Unexpected Transition**

_Hey so long time since I wrote anything._

_So let's hope anyone likes, if you do please leave a review!_

_Because I am planning on making this a longer story, but only if people want me to._

_Pairing: Klaus/Elena (yeah I know not very popular but I ship it, kk? :)_

_There will be hints of Delena but mainly Klena._

_This Story will mainly be written from Elena's POV, if not then that is stated._

_Rating this M just in case for later chapters._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or TO, or any of these characters whatsoever. All rights go to the CW and to the writers of these tv shows.**_

* * *

2 Months.

It had been two months since she last saw him. Since she last felt his touch and the warm tingling feeling that came along with it. 2 months since she last saw that smirk she knew so well. 2 fucking months since she last felt his lips on hers. Oh boy how much she ached to feel those soft warm lips again.

But she wouldn't feel them again, because he was dead. He has been dead for those 2 months. And to say she wasn't dealing very well with his death was an understatement. She was devastated. Absolutely wrecked.

And that is only about him, Damon Salvatore. But you want to know the cherry on her freaking cake? Well that is that Bonnie her best friend since childhood died along with him. Want to know another thing that died that day? Her heart, the day her best friend and her boyfriend died so did her heart. But no it didn't die quickly, it has been a long and antagonizing death for 2 months now. Slowly piece by piece it has been dying and with every piece she felt herself fall deeper in the dark pit that is her mind.

She wasn't the only one to deal badly with it. Caroline also lost her best friend, but the controlled vampire who always seemed to find a way to be optimistic, was dealing with it better than she was. She was mostly helping Stefan to deal with it, since his brother died he has been in a downward spiral. And Caroline is the thing that is keeping him on the rails right now. Jeremy lost his girlfriend, Matt lost one of his friends, but they are going to pull it through as well. Alaric was back as well and mourning the death of his drinking buddy, but he was going to make it through as well. Same goes for Enzo. And well Tyler never really was good friends with Bonnie and he held a fierce hatred towards Damon, so he just took the first cab out of this hell of a town.

Even if we can't really stay in Mystic Falls anyway because the travelers have taken over. We just stayed a few towns away. But slowly everyone started to leave. Tyler was the first one to leave, after that Enzo took off. Not a week later Matt and Jeremy decided it would be better if they moved away for a while. Alaric went along with them to look after them. After that Stefan and Caroline decided it would be best if they would maybe see some things of the world. They both had eternity and just needed some rest from all this stuff. They asked her to go with them, but she just couldn't.

That is where we are now. She was just here alone. The only one left around here to remember what had happened. But she also needed to do something with her life. Because this wasn't working out. And she knew exactly what she needed to get herself out of this grief spiral. She needed a change of scenery. But where was she going to go? Not a small town that is for certain. She has had enough of small towns for now or for ever really if she is being honest.

So big towns it is. But which one? New York perhaps? No all of a sudden something screamed in her head and she knew exactly why. The last time she was in New York Damon had taken her there. Her humanity had been off. If she would have known then that he wouldn't live for that long she wouldn't have wasted her time like that.

Then all of a sudden a thought crossed her mind. Why couldn't she go to New Orleans? She didn't know how she even thought of this ridiculous plan. Perhaps knowing that there is at least someone there that she knew gave her a sense of not feeling so alone anymore.

Well then that was that. She was going to New Orleans. This is where she would get her new beginning. And the one person that she once loathed would be there. But that thought didn't bother her that much. At least he was a person that knew her. Because if no one knows you, you can just disappear and die without anybody noticing. They would just forget about her. And that is what she had been afraid of since the start. That she would be forgotten. But with Klaus she at least knew he wouldn't forget. He might be her nemesis, but she would rather live around an enemy than around a bunch of strangers.

With that thought she got in her car. She put her car keys in the ignition and turned it around. She heard the familiar sound of a starting car. And with her destination in mind she pressed her foot down hard on the gas pedal and took off towards where she was headed: New Orleans.

_If she had known what would be waiting for her there, would she have turned around?_

* * *

_Hope you Guys enjoyed it!_

_Favorite and follow if you like._

_Also please leave a review if you want me to continue._

_Xoxo_

_Vera_


	2. A Strange Meeting

**An Unexpected Transition: Chapter 2**

_So to the people who liked it, here is the second chapter_

_Kk Follow, Favorite & Review please :)_

_Tysm everybody who does/did._

_Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or TO or any of the characters. All rights go to the CW and the writers.**_

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Previously in 'An Unexpected Transition'

_And with her destination in mind she pressed her foot down hard on the gas pedal and took off towards where she was headed: New Orleans._

_If she had known what would be waiting for her there, would she have turned around?_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

* * *

After countless cups of coffee, road diversions and bunch of assholes who should not be allowed in a car. She eventually arrived at her destination. But not before again being cut off by some guy in a piece of crap car. She cursed under her breath and hoped her luck would improve a bit while she was here. Because god help her if she has to live the rest of eternity being cut off by some guys who probably only barely got their driver's licenses.

Yeah this might seem like pointless information but she just tried to think about the most pointless stuff to distract herself from the hard truth that has been nagging her for 2 months now.

Let's just not get into that again. Because if she lets herself think about it then she will never see the daylight again and will just hide out in her room in her bed under a thick blanket. So she will never have any kind of normal human interaction again.

While she was having her internal debate, she had been driving further into the city. When she looked around she realized she had arrived in the French Quarter. She decided to park her car in front of some small looking shop.

'They will probably know where Klaus is hiding out, right? I mean, he can't stay hidden, he'll probably have slaughtered a bunch of innocents already and that can't just go unnoticed.', Elena mumbled to herself while getting out of the car.

While she stepped out she stretched her legs, realizing how long she has actually sat in that car. 'Ugh I am so sick of drinking from blood bags, I need something a little fresher and perhaps warmer. Mmm. Okay stop it Elena, focus on what you came to do here.'

She quickly walked over to the small looking shop. While doing this she kept her eyes focused on the door. This caused her not to notice that somebody was watching her.

The second she opened the door and crossed the threshold she noticed that there was something off about the place. Now that she thinks about it there was something off about the entire city, because since the moment she stepped out of her car she hasn't seen or heard a single soul. Weird..

'Hello? Hello…? Somebody there?', Elena called out, maybe there was someone in the back of the shop she thought.

'You must be new around here.', Elena heard a sickly sweet voice say behind her. The moment she turned around she already knew there was something strange about this women.

When she looked around and saw the unknown person that belonged to the voice she felt a chill go up her spine. It wasn't like the teenage girl that was standing in front of her was ugly. No, not at all actually. She was rather pretty, with her messy short brown hair and skinny posture. It was just her attitude, the way she did things, the way she looked at you. But it wasn't really her attitude it was just… Ugh what is it. Oh well whatever it was, it was making her rather uncomfortable.

'Yeah I am new around here. I actually just came in here to ask where I could find someone. But never mind I'll find them myself.', Elena said, knowing already by some strange instinct not to trust this person with any valuable information.

'No, I insist, who are you looking for?', the girl said in such a way that made her come off as just an ordinary girl, but the doppelgänger didn't believe a word she was saying was genuine.

'No really I'll be fine. But yeah I got to go, see you around!', Elena said, and with that she got out of that shop as soon as possible. But when she thinks about it now she realizes what kind of a grimace the girl inside had pulled. She didn't trust her. But that feeling went both ways.

All of a sudden something else dawned on the brown haired girl, the thing that threw her off the most about that girl inside that shop was not her attitude. It was the air that hung around her. Her aura that she seemed to wear like a second skin. The second she turned around and saw the girl she had seen things in the shadows, like they were alive. And to be honest she has seen a lot in her life and she has dealt with a lot, but that what just happened inside was the scariest thing that she ever saw.

Still deep in thought she walked towards her car, before she all of a sudden bumped into somebody.

'God dammit, can you watch where you are going?!', she yelled at the person while picking up her car keys. She was so focused and still so deep in thought about what had happened before in that shop, that the next few words shocked her for a second.

'Always nice to see you too.', a guy said with a snicker.

Oh god she knew that voice all too well. She slowly looked up to see what she had already figured out in her head. Standing before her was the one and only Klaus Mikaelson.

'Yes, hello love! It's me. You know if you would have told me you were coming I would have thrown you a party.', he said with his trademark smirk.

She now realized it was going to take her some time to be able to tolerate him and his cockiness. But oh well it was better to have company than to be by herself.

_How long will it take her to realize it would have been better to stay away?_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

* * *

_Hope you guys enjoyed it!_

_Already working on the next chapter :)_

_Just a little thing my first language is not English, and I don't have a Beta-reader so I am sorry if there are any grammatical or spelling mistakes._

_Love,_

_Vera_


	3. A Familiar Face

**An Unexpected Transition: Chapter 3**

_Sorry for the delay, I had to go to the hospital yesterday oh well_

_Follow, Favorite & Review please :)_

_Very much appreciated! Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or TO or any of the characters. All rights go to the CW and the writers.**_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

* * *

Previously in 'An Unexpected Transition'

She now realized it was going to take her some time to be able to tolerate him and his cockiness. But oh well it was better to have company than to be by herself.

_How long will it take her to realize it would have been better to stay away?_

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Come on love, get up! We don't have all day!", Klaus said to her while taking her arm and pulling her up off of the ground. In the process almost causing her to fall.

"What a gentleman…", she said in voice dripping of sarcasm.

Before she could even think of protesting he was dragging her along through the streets. Now she was just questioning why he was still holding her hand? Even as she thought of it she knew she didn't want him to let go.

The second she thought this she thought of how wrong it was of her to think this way. 'He is your enemy. Klaus is your enemy! God remember that Elena.' A little voice in her head said. Why was she thinking of him this way?! She never thought about him this way ever before.

Ugh but his hand felt so good in hers. The feeling of his soft warm hand in hers. Holding it so softly like it was the most fragile and valuable thing in the world. Like she was made of porcelain and he didn't want her to break. But also firm enough to make her feel safe to know he would protect her if anyone would dare hurt her. Slowly she moved her gaze from his hand to his arms. Those muscular arms, so strong and hard but at the same time able to protect you from any danger. Even if that danger comes from the inside. Going over to his back, to the tight shirt he was wearing. Showing of his muscular back perfectly.

All of a sudden she noticed they had stopped walking and he was now looking at her. She blushed furiously.

"Enjoying the sight, sweetheart?", he said with a wink before letting go of her hand.

She immediately missed the warm feeling that his hand gave her.

Before she even had time to react or think of any kind of explanation, he had walked inside this building. It was built largely it gave of a kind of old look. When they walked through the entrance they arrived at this patio.

"Elena?", she heard someone say her name. She knew immediately who it was and this time it actually brought a smile to her face unlike with her meeting with Nik.

Oh god did she just call him Nik. God what is wrong with her.

"Elijah.", Elena replied a smile gracing her features.

When she turned around she looked right at the person who she had made deals with and spoken to countless of times. He smiled at her as well.

"What are you doing here?", he asked still confused behind her sudden arrival.

"She needed a little getaway, brother. It is alright if I let her stay in our family home, right?", Klaus said, it was more of a rhetorical because in the way he said it she knew that even if Elijah would have said no, he would have still let her stay.

"Yes of course she can Niklaus. Do you mind showing her around or shall I?", he asked, always the gentleman she thought.

"I got this covered, Elijah.", he replied smoothly before turning towards her. "Let's go!", he said.

"Bye see you around Elijah", she quickly said before following the hybrid.

Klaus showed Elena around for some time, showing her almost every room. Eventually ending at her bedroom.

"…And this is where you'll be sleeping. Hope it is alright, we are kind of short on guest rooms right now.", he said looking almost…no that can't be true, he looked a bit nervous and insecure. But Klaus, the big bad hybrid, isn't insecure. Right?

"Yes it'll be just fine. Everything is better than those motel rooms I have stayed at. Really I am very thankful I can stay here." , the doppelgänger replied swiftly giving him a friendly smile.

"I'll leave you to be by yourself for now then and maybe get a good night's sleep. So good night, my sweet Elena", he said. She noticed this was the first time he actually said her name and not the endearments he had grown accustomed to using. And god did she like hearing him say her name. He made it sound so much more beautiful with this foreign accent.

Lost in her thought she hadn't realized he had been waiting for her to react.

"Oh yeah good night!", she said quickly rushing into her bedroom.

"Dear god what is happening to me…", she mumbled out loud to herself. "I should get a shower that should help clear my head.".

She quickly showered in a magnificent bathroom, like these originals have got some good taste going on. After that she got dressed and ready for bed. She quickly got into the king sized bed and laid her head down on this huge fluffy pillow.

'What are you doing, Elena? No seriously what are you doing!? Flirting with Klaus, going to New Orleans. This was all such a bad idea… Okay stop it right there you needed a change from moping around all day about Damon and Bonnie. It is time for you to move on. And if that is with Klaus then so be it.', her internal struggle continued as it always did.

Because of this inner demon she didn't hear the intruder that had come through her window. So when someone put something over her mouth, you could say that she was honestly shocked and surprised. She tried not to breath in but the need for oxygen became too big. She then inhaled the sharp smell and taste of alcohol and something else she couldn't quite put her finger on.

Within seconds she started losing consciousness. She tried to fight it but she just couldn't. But before her world went entirely black she caught a glimpse of the person who was holding her down. And when she saw who it was it shocked her so deep to the core and in her bones that it seemed like time had stopped. After that the entire world went black and her body went limp. Before it was taken by the oh so familiar intruder.

_Sometimes the worst things in life are done by the people you least expect. Should she have trusted anybody or should she have trusted herself and never have gone to that awful place?_

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Let's hope that is at least a bit okay to read,_

_Cause it is the middle of the night right now and I am on painkillers and super tired,_

_So hope you enjoyed!_

_Follow, Favorite and Review please ;)_

_Much love_

_Vera_


	4. Save Me?

**An Unexpected Transition: Chapter 3**

_Sorry for the errors and mistakes in the last chapter_

_I was very tired ;p_

_Follow, Favorite & Review please :)_

_Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or TO or any of the characters. All rights go to the CW and the writers.**_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

* * *

Previously in 'An Unexpected Transition'

_ And when she saw who it was it shocked her so deep to the core and in her bones that it seemed like time had stopped. After that the entire world went black and her body went limp. Before it was taken by the oh so familiar intruder._

_Sometimes the worst things in life are done by the people you least expect. Should she have trusted anybody or should she have trusted herself and never have gone to that awful place?_

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Drip, Drip, Drip… That was the only sound she had been hearing for the past hours. Or at least she believed it were hours. It could have as well been days. She really didn't know. She had absolutely no realization of time since she was in this space where there was no light whatsoever. If she could take a wild guess she would say she was in a dungeon.

Another fascinating thing is that she can't move her legs. Yes that seems very bad, but because of the long time she didn't have blood she wasn't really thinking rationally.

Again time passed by. And the dripping continued. Drip, drip, drip, it went again and again. Never ending, never stopping.

She lay there on that cold dirty stone floor, for god knows how long, until all of a sudden light illuminated the space she was in.

The light came so suddenly that she was blinded by it for a second. She must have looked like a deer in headlights. Then her eyes got used to it and she could make out a silhouette. of the person that was standing in the entrance to the dungeon.

Now that she could make out where she was with the light she also saw how the place looked like where she was. It was like a rectangular stone space which had a pair of stone stairs leading up to this door. If you walked up these stairs you came to the door that led to her only possibility of an escape. This only escape route was currently being blocked by the person that was stood there.

Antagonizingly slow this person walked down the stairs. And still she could hear the dripping. Drip, drip, drip drip… A never ending cycle even though her life could possibly end right here, right now. While the dripping continued.

"Hello sweetheart..", a sickly sweet voice came from the person now towering over her.

"Let me go.", she spoke weakly, she had meant to sound stronger but it was like her throat had dried out. 'Blood I need blood.', that's all her thoughts were about.

"Do you not recognize me anymore, sweetie? I thought you would. I mean it hasn't been that long since we last saw each other.", he said talking to her.

Now that she thought about it she did recognize that voice, but where did it come from. Another hard factor was that her vision was so blurry from the not seeing for so long that they weren't helping any either. Also the insatiable need for blood made sure that she wasn't really able to focus on anything. Except for of course that dripping sound.

"Okay then. I'll give you a hint, you were planning on staying in the compound that my son lives in. Yeah not plural, 'cause the other one is not worth the title of being my son, the little piece of shit.", this guy said.

All of a sudden all the alarm bells in my head started to go off. 'Oh dear god. No it can't be. I saw him dead.', she repeated in her head over and over again. But she knew as well as him that this wasn't true. He was very much alive.

"Mikael…", she mumbled more to herself than to anybody else.

"Well done love, you just found out 1+1 equals, me being well, still me. But now alive again.", he said smirking down at her.

In that moment she so badly wanted to wipe that smirk off of his face. But when she tried she felt again that she couldn't move.

"Have a problem there, sweetie?", the Original said it in such a tone of voice that made a shiver run down her spine.

"N-n-no-o I-I-I'm fine-e", she spoke while stuttering. Why was she stuttering? She had never stuttered before.

Poof. All of a sudden pain took over all of her senses. And it radiated off of her cheek. He had hit her.

"There is more where that came from you know…", he said cruelly.

After that she looked up into his marred features, before hearing something. It was a growl. Mikael slowly turned around facing whomever dared to disturb him. I tried to look passed him but I couldn't see who was standing there.

"Have you come to claim the girl? Because I have a feeling she doesn't want you.", he said slowly emphasizing every word.

"Oh I know that, but I still came to take back what is mine.", a familiar voice said.

Mikael took a fighting pose but before he could make a move, someone whooshed behind him and ripped out his heart. The next thing I know is that there are 2 original brothers fawning over me.

"Are you alright, Elena?", Klaus asked, seeming honestly worried.

All of a sudden she heard the dripping again. Drip-drip, drip-drip.. The sound was coming from her left so she quickly turned her head to be greeted by total darkness.

'What the hell?! There was still light just a second ago', she thought to herself.

After that she again looked back to where Klaus and Elijah were located previously. To be greeted again by that same darkness.

All of a sudden she heard this cruel laugh echoing through the walls seeming like it was everywhere around her. She curled up in a ball pulling her legs up to her chest.

She was starting to go insane. Hallucinating of her captor and her possible saviours. Who knows maybe that laugh wasn't even real. Or maybe she wasn't even really here. Even though she still felt the pain in her cheek of where she was supposedly hit. Maybe she was just lying in a bed somewhere not waking up. Or maybe she was already dead and somewhere in hell, 'Cause it sure seemed like it.

Though for now she knew one thing that would be there, the dripping. Because through everything that was the only thing that continued. As it did now. Drip-drip, drip-drip…

_You can get rid of demons by exorcisms. But someone's inner demons can only be beaten by the person who they belong to. Was she really there or did her inner most demons catch up to her and did they finally make her go insane?_

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Wow I have some deep and dark thoughts going on._

_Very sorry about this chapter this was just something that came to me._

_And it just had to be done._

_But we'll eventually get to the real thing behind this story._

_Perhaps what the title is all about? ;)_

_Much Love,_

_Vera_


	5. Girl in the Mirror

**An Unexpected Transition: Chapter 5**

_In Test week right now so not updating very often_

_After this vacation hell yeah_

_Okay nobody cares let's move on with the story now shall we_

_Follow, Favorite & Review please :)_

_Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or TO or any of the characters. All rights go to the CW and the writers.**_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

* * *

Previously in 'An Unexpected Transition'

_Though for now she knew one thing that would be there, the dripping. Because through everything that was the only thing that continued. As it did now. Drip-drip, drip-drip…_

_You can get rid of demons by exorcisms. But someone's inner demons can only be beaten by the person who they belong to. Was she really there or did her inner most demons catch up to her and did they finally make her go insane?_

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Did you ever just have that feeling like someone is pulling a big joke on you? Well that is the feeling that I have right now. 'Cause all of a sudden she has woken up in a bed instead of the dungeon. Like say what?!

Suddenly she heard the loud thumping of music downstairs.

"What the…?", she mumbled out loud while getting of the bed.

She cautiously approached the door to the room. When she reached it she very slowly opened it and peeked into the hallway. She saw no one. The only thing that continued was the music. It sounded like the music you would hear in clubs but she didn't recognize the song.

She very slowly walked down the stairs making sure not to make a sound. Because she didn't trust this situation one bit. Why and who let her out? And where was she now?

As she walked down these very long stairs she looked around and saw very expensive furniture. Also very old and antique.

The second she arrived at the bottom of the stairs she again looked around. Not seeing anyone. She quickly turned her head around to make sure no one was behind her. She let out a shaky breath when she realized no one was there.

Bare-footed she walked through these huge hallways with floors made of marble and big chandeliers. While she walked through the abandoned looking halls. She looked to her left to see a mirror wall.

And who she saw in it she didn't recognize as herself. Because the person that she was seeing was way too skinny, had this scar on her cheekbone and way darker hair. She wore this white dress which barely came to her mid-thigh and was made of a thin fabric. Eyes hollow and staring back almost emotionless. The girl she was seeing was definitely not her.

She quickly turned her head back to the door she was walking towards trying to ban the image of the girl out of her mind.

The abandoned hallways with the music echoing through it gave it a weird vibe, but not really creepy which surprised her. Right now she was actually just admiring the beautiful architecture. Until the music stopped abruptly..

She scolded herself inwardly for almost calling out 'hello? Who is there?', because that is how all those stupid girls in horror movies die. And she was not planning on dying as a stupid horror movie girl.

As suddenly as the music had stopped new music had started. This sounded less mechanic, it was this beautiful violin music. But as she looked around she quickly lost her interest in how beautiful it was.

The hallways had changed from being beautifully designed back to the abandoned ghostly appearance it actually held. It was like she saw shadows move in shadows.

She quickly started walking again towards the door. Faster and faster… Until she was almost running.

Before she eventually heard that sound that would forever haunt her.

It was this gut-wrenching scream that gave you the chills all over your body and made you want to curl up in a ball.

The sound had her nailed to the ground. Elena immediately noticed the change in the air before the voice even spoke up.

"Hello again. Still lost I see?", said a girl's voice from behind her. She noticed the evil undertone it held.

She was still nailed to the ground and wasn't planning on moving anytime soon. She was actually just hoping that this was all a dream and it would all be over soon. But she knew better than that. This was not a dream. These past few months or however long it has been, have been real.

"Look at me when I speak to you!", the voice said again sounding very pissed.

All of a sudden she felt an icy cold hand grab her shoulder turning her around roughly. But she immediately noticed the hand didn't belong to the girl.

"Yes, it's me again sweetheart. You are not getting rid of me anytime soon", a man whispered in her ear. To be particular it was Mikael. And he was way too close to her taste.

When she looked up she looked into the face of the girl she had seen before in the shop.

"What do you want from me?! Please let me go..", Elena had meant it to sound as a demand but it just sounded like a pathetic plea.

"We don't need anything from you. We are just trying to help you.", the girl in front of her said.

"What do you guys even have to do together? I mean where do you know each other from?", the doppelgänger asked trying to get some answers and to put some things together.

"Should we tell her?", the short-haired brunette asked Mikael.

"This sweet Elena, is my wife Esther. I believe you have met before. This is not actually her body just a stand in until we get the body back.", Mikael explained making a chill run down her spine.

"S-s-so-o you are Esther?", she asked flabbergasted not expecting to hear or speak that name ever again.

"Yes that is me. And we have great plans with you Elena. We just need to set them in motion. That is what we have been doing these past few months you know.", she answered sweetly, almost too sweet.

"What do you mean I don't understand..", Elena said feeling herself panic.

"We have been breaking you mentally with the visions hallucinations and of course the withdrawal of blood, all of this led to you being mentally weakened. Exactly as we need you to get to the next step of our plan", Esther continued.

The second she was finished talking the long-haired brunette felt herself being dragged away by Mikael. While he did this she screamed as loud as she could making some of the mirrors crack. The scream sounded awfully a lot like the one she had heard before.

Maybe that had just been a glimpse of what is happening now. In her struggle she locked eyes again with the girl in the mirror. Seeing her hopeless eyes and struggling figure and also the tight grip the evil man had on her.

Elena continued watching her until she couldn't see anything anymore, because the shadows had consumed them as they walked through the door into a big room.

_Who could have known that when she would come out she would never be the same again?_

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Wow so another weird kind of creepy chapter._

_Don't kill me I warned you beforehand that this wasn't going to be a fluffy Klena story._

_But we are getting to where I want this story to go._

_So yeeey for that :)_

_Follow, Favourite and Review please_

_Give me so feedback so I know whether I am going into the right direction with this story_

_Much love_

_Vera_


	6. The Song of a Girl

**An Unexpected Transition: Chapter 6**

_Uhm so I kinda don't know if I wrote this chapter properly_

_Because from here on my idea became a bit foggy_

_But I hope it is at least a bit decent_

_The chapter will btw start with a different POV than normally to give it a different effect_

_Follow, Favorite & Review please :)_

_Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or TO or any of the characters. All rights go to the CW and the writers.**_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

* * *

Previously in 'An Unexpected Transition'

_Elena continued watching her until she couldn't see anything anymore, because the shadows had consumed them as they walked through the door into a big room._

_Who could have known that when she would come out she would never be the same again?_

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

(No one's POV)

It was deadly silent. Almost too silent. The only sound that could be heard was the soft singing of a slim brunette girl.

It was soft and almost sweet. If you just closed your eyes you would almost think it was just a normal girl singing.

But this wasn't a normal girl. Because no normal girl would be sitting in an abandoned palace of a king who had been death for a long time now, covered in blood with dead bodies lying around her feet. And the only thing she was doing was staring ahead softly singing a song to herself.

"_Twinkle twinkle, little star_

_Shine so bright, but don't go far_

_Leave us with a bit of light_

_Show the shadows how to fight_

_Let them now fight for some time_

'_Cause they will win before the end of this rhyme_

_That is what they always do_

_They will stay and light will go_

_Darkness wins again and again_

_They will die because they ran"_

That is what the girl sang again and again. Just sitting there with her dark brown eyes and long brown hair. Who was it? They girl's name was Elena.

_20 hours earlier…_

The ghostly estate was abandoned as always with the exception that for once sound was coming from the building. It was the shrill sound of a girl in pain, a gut-wrenching scream. So raw and full of emotion that it hurt you deeply in your soul.

(Elena's POV)

It hurt. It hurt her so much that she just had to scream. She tried to keep it in, because people who torture you always want you to scream. But this pain it was so bad, it was the worst thing she has felt in her life.

It wasn't just some cuts or stabs. I mean she could've handled that. But this pain it came from the inside. It was like all her nerves were screaming at her like they were on fire. And it seemed like all of her organs just wanted to burst out of her body. It felt like she was being pulled apart.

They were undoing her and there was nothing she could do about it. In the background outside the sound of her screams so could hear chanting. That is probably what caused the pain.

They always say that pain shuts down your brains that you don't know what is going on anymore and can't think. And they are right. They are so fucking right that it makes her want to puke and scream and shout.

Do anything except being tied to this bed screaming her head off. And the best part of this entire thing was when she faded into oblivion. It was like there was no pain and she just relaxed. But then when she woke up the pain came crashing down on her like the flood during a tsunami.

"Why…are you…doing this….to me?", she asked, it came out as a whimper almost too soft to hear. It would've been too soft if the person she was speaking to wasn't an original vampire.

"You'll find out soon enough, won't she, dear wife?", he said it in such a menacing tone that she felt shivers run up her spine.

"Shall we continue?", Mikael asked Esther, a question which she answered by giving him a swift nod and then continuing to chant this spell in Latin.

And so the pain returned. And it went on and on and on and… Before it eventually reached its peak and the pain just became unbearable, it felt like she was being lifted off of the bed in such a powerful grip of pain.

Until eventually it just stopped. Like a gust of wind. Like all the pain had been blown away. She slowly opened her eyes to find she was alone in the room. She slowly sat up straight dangling her find just above the floor. Looking around the room to find it was deadly silent.

But she also felt something different. She didn't completely feel like herself. But she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

Very suddenly the door swung open. And in the door opening stood Esther with a young man by her side. Surprising thing was that she was back in her own body. Though this didn't really register to Elena because all of a sudden this primal hunger took over her.

This young man was human and his neck was bleeding profusely. She just needed a taste of that.

"No need to get up, girl, coming that way already.", the older woman of the two said leading the young man by his arm.

Within seconds Esther was stood before her pushing the guy towards her. His bleeding neck was only inches away from her mouth and she felt it water. She felt her face morph into vampire mode. Veins appearing, fangs lengthening. And through all of this she still felt something different.

Not really being able to think she attacked the guys neck biting down hard. She drank with such need that she felt the man fading fast. But to her surprise she just didn't care. Until he was dead and she just dropped his body to the floor looking at it with emotionless eyes.

Suddenly she didn't feel that good anymore she felt this pain that took over her. It was so intense but also so different from what she had experienced before.

It was like _an unexpected transition_.

"It's done.", Esther said to her husband.

"Mhm, how long will it take her to realize what is going on? Better said will she be able to control that side of her in time?", he asked sounding closest to worried she had ever heard him.

"No, she won't. She will probably realize it when it is already too late. She will be the one to kill her own lover. How poetic is that?", Esther spoke sounding kind of gleeful.

After that they spoke some more but they had already walked away. And now she felt this insatiable hunger that she needed to fulfil. And that is what she did.

She killed every single one of the people Esther and Mikael had put that for her. And she did it without remorse. After it she just sat there, covered in their blood, not really thinking. Just sitting, and singing. Singing that oh so sweet song of hers, a song she would be singing more often.

_Who knew a certain hybrid would be coming to her rescue soon? What will be think when he finds her? A hybrid like him but not the same really, because she was no werewolf that is for sure. But what was she?_

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Heyo so that was it, that about explains the title_

_More chapters coming soon_

_Leave a review with what you thought of this chapter and if it is what you expected to go with the title._

_Follow & favourite if you like it as well, Klena stuff is to come very soon ;)_

_BTW the twinkle twinkle little star song is totally mine hahahah_

_Much Love_

_Vera_


	7. A Song Left Unsung

**An Unexpected Transition: Chapter 7**

_I love reading your reviews :)_

_No seriously I adore them, because I like follows and favorites as well_

_Because it shows someone is reading your story but when someone reviews it just shows that they are really into the story._

_Yey extra-long chapter for ya'll cause I was feeling like writing._

_I'll shut up now ;)_

_Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or TO or any of the characters. All rights go to the CW and the writers.**_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

* * *

Previously in 'An Unexpected Transition'

_She killed every single one of the people Esther and Mikael had put there for her. And she did it without remorse. After it she just sat there, covered in their blood, not really thinking. Just sitting, and singing. Singing that oh so sweet song of hers, a song she would be singing more often._

_Who knew a certain hybrid would be coming to her rescue soon? What will be think when he finds her? A hybrid like him but not the same really, because she was no werewolf that is for sure. But what was she?_

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

(Klaus' POV)

It wasn't her. He was not going to accept that it was her. It couldn't be. His sweet, little Elena. She couldn't have done that, could she? No, she did not.

But what the hell happened then?! There wasn't really any other explanation. But it was also so unlike her. The only thing that person had in common is the way she looked. He would have earlier believed it was Katherine who had risen from the dead than his Elena.

"Nik, are you okay?", a female voice said behind him.

"Yeah, I am fine.", he said in a tone that didn't convince her.

(Rebekah's POV)

He was not fine, she knew that. But what could she do about it. The fool had fallen in love and the person he loved, was… Well what was up with her anyway?

She slowly walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder in support. But she knew it wasn't going to help him. The only thing that would help him is to have her back here safely. Rebekah slowly wrapped her arms around her brother from behind.

Within seconds she felt him shaking. And heard soft sniffling.

"Ssssh, just let it out, it's alright not to be okay..", she said softly cradling him in her arms as he cried for dear love. That was the moment she also let a few tears roll down her cheeks and thought about the events that had happened only mere hours ago.

_3 Hours Earlier…_

"Hello, anybody here?", Rebekah called out as she walked into her old family home. While she was reminiscing about a time long past she didn't notice someone walking up to her.

"Rebekah.", Niklaus, her brother, said softly.

It didn't sound harsh or threatening as she had expected, just broken.

"What happened around here while I was gone? As I remembered it was a lot less filled with doom and gloom.", she said it in a joking manner, almost laughing at her own joke. But she quickly shut her mouth when she saw her brother's face.

"Elena, she's gone.", he said sadly, is face only showing remorse and guilt.

"Huh? Elena?", she spoke. 'What the hell did I miss?!', she thought to herself.

"Yeah she showed up around here 2 weeks ago. She was only here for the evening when she retired to her bedroom and she never came out again. And it's is probably all my fault. I didn't safe her, I didn't even notice someone taking her..And-", he rattled on.

"Hey. Hey! It wasn't your fault, Nik, it wasn't. Let's just focus on finding her instead of talking about who is to blame. Because the only one that is to blame is the person that took her.", she interrupted him.

"I totally agree with our little sister.", a voice came from the stairs. It was Elijah.

"Let's get some men together then to go search for her.", Klaus said not wasting another minute on moping around and he walked away quickly.

"Who would have thought you two needed a woman around here to tell you when to do things.", she said smirking satisfied with herself.

Elijah smiled back at her and said: "It's is nice to have you back, sister."

She genuinely smiled back at him. And realized this is one of the rare family moments they still had these days, as she realized this she decided to soak up every second of it because she had a feeling that something was about to go wrong.

'_And oh how right she was, but she didn't know this. Yet.'_

They quickly got some men together and started searching for Elena. As the brothers had done so many times before.

"Maybe we should get a witch to help us?", one of the guys proposed and mostly everyone agreed.

So everyone again made their way over to a witch to help them find Elena.

"You really think she is going to be able to find her?", Rebekah asked clearly not believing in it. "Because if it was that easy wouldn't you two have found her already."

"Yeah we have had locators spells done, but none of them worked. It was like someone put a spell over her. So we are going to try something a little different.", Klaus said as he walked into this shop.

"Hello what can I help you with?", the woman asked paranoid of why we were there.

"We need your help with a little spell", Elijah said smoothly.

"What kind of a spell?", the witch asked.

After that Rebekah just sort of zoned out until someone said her name.

"Bekah, you coming?", Nik said.

"Oh yeah of course, I'm coming right now.", she quickly walked after her brother not looking back at the woman.

"So did the spell work?", she asked.

"Yeah we were able to get a strange vibe from a particular building. Elena might be there. It is just a gamble but we can always try.", Elijah spoke up.

"What building?", she again asked. Getting annoyed with herself that she didn't just pay attention before.

"The abandoned palace of the murdered king, just outside of town", Klaus said.

They walked and walked, and ran as well. But the nearer they got to the building the stranger everyone around her started to act.

It was like they were being pulled towards something. As she got closer as well she heard this soft singing. It was beautiful she had to admit. But it was like everyone around her was enchanted by it.

"What the hell?!", she spoke out loud.

But it was like no one heard her. Like she was talking to deaf ears. As she stood still to look up at the building, it was almost like she saw something move. It gave her the creeps.

She had of course heard all the horror stories about this place, that it was haunted, that people mysteriously disappeared around here, that someone was killed etc. Too many to name really and some of them were really ridiculous. But still the building didn't make her feel particularly comfortable.

She again looked in front of her and realized the guys hadn't stopped walking to even look behind them.

"Ugh the ignorant pieces of shit. Don't even know how to treat a lady. Pfff." She said scoffing at their rude behaviour.

As she finally caught up to them she saw that they had stopped walking. She was just about to give them all a piece of her mind about how to treat a lady, but she stopped just before she had started talking.

The singing had become louder. And she now saw the source it was coming from: a slim brunette girl was sitting there in the middle of a huge pool of blood. And it was not her own blood…

She was again about to speak when she noticed something in the mirror. The image of the girl that was sitting in front of her was composed and almost emotionless while the girl in the mirror looked broken and way too skinny to be healthy. She seemed to be crying. And she seemed hopeless like she had nothing left to do. When she looked up at Rebekah she saw those deep brown eyes that told stories that could not be spoken in words.

While the girl in front of her not the one in the mirror was just sitting there singing a song…

The next few seconds went by so quickly that the original barely had time to register it. Some of the man just walked up to her and allowed themselves to be killed. Like she had them under this spell. Rebekah quickly got that she needed to get everyone out of there. But she only had 2 hands. So she made a choice.

She one time made a last glance at the girl in the mirror who was now gone. Rebekah felt a stab in the heart, she ached for this girl who had lost so much, and eventually also lost herself.

But Rebekah made a vow then, that she would help this girl find herself again, to get rid of the hollow shell that was sitting in front of her. For her but also for her brother Klaus, she had seen it in his eyes, she had only seen this once before in him. Love. He loved Elena. And if he lost that love again then Rebekah thought he would never be redeemed again.

She then quickly grabbed the collars of her 2 brothers, one in each hand, as she sped off into the distance.

And that is how they came back to this moment where she was sitting with her crying brother in her arms staring into the fire.

'I will save her, even if it is the last thing I do. Even if it will kill me in the process.' She thought before she dozed off to sleep still with Nik in her arms.

_Would Rebekah be able to keep her promise? Will she want to be saved after everything she has lost and done?_

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_So a bit of a different chapter._

_We will go back to Elena's POV next chapter :)_

_More will also be explained about the mythology behind what is going on with Elena. I did get some ideas from myths online but I changed some things to fit it into the story._

_More will be explained next chapter._

_And yes I did just introduce Bekah into my story cause she is one of my faves hahaha_

_Follow, Favorite & Review pretty please they make my day honestly._

_Hope you enjoyed!_

_Xoxo_

_Vera_


	8. The Plan

**An Unexpected Transition: Chapter 8**

_I always talk too much yeah I know_

_And it is always like blah blah blah, but just giving you some info._

_This chapter starts with Elena's POV, but somewhere in this chapter the POV changes._

_So I just hope ya'll enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or TO or any of the characters. All rights go to the CW and the writers.**_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

* * *

Previously in 'An Unexpected Transition'

'_I will save her, even if it is the last thing I do. Even if it will kill me in the process.' She thought before she dozed off to sleep still with Nik in her arms._

_Would Rebekah be able to keep her promise? Will Elena want to be saved after everything she has lost and done?_

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was like this ongoing war. Like a never ending storm, always raging winds and water that won't stop falling. Making the world into a deep dark and filthy place. Well that is what her mind is like.

The never ending fight for control. Which would never end. But it also never began because there was nothing to control.

Both the thoughts of massacring the entire male population and not wanting to hurt anyone, were both her thoughts. They were all hers.

And she could blame some tricky spell or her lust for blood or whatever, but that wasn't it. She had heard the spell. The spell wasn't to change her into some sort of monster, the spell was to show her true identity. To bring out the darkest supernatural parts in her.

Now that she thought about it she could understand how this is what she became. Because even if she didn't admit it, she had always held quite some hatred towards the other sex.

This probably started when she was 8. But she wasn't planning on thinking about that now. She couldn't handle that now.

As she walked through the room with all these mirrors around her she suddenly saw this piece of paper appear out of nowhere.

She slowly walked towards it to pick it up. It was an invitation from the Mikaelsons to a party. A ball to be exact. And the note was most likely send by one of their witches.

Why would they send her this? Was what she was questioning. Should she go? What where they planning?

All of these questions plagued her mind, but one thought came out, if I went to the party I'd be able to kill Klaus. And that is what she was planning on doing.

Even though a small voice in her mind was telling her she didn't want to kill Klaus, it was too soft. And could never overpower her newfound supernatural instincts.

So that was decided then: she was going to the Mikaelson ball and she was going to make sure the world would be ridded of at least 1 original.

She now only needed to get a dress…

_1 hour earlier…_

(Klaus' POV)

When he and Rebekah woke up that morning they immediately went to a witch to find out more about what was going on with Elena. Elijah tagged along as well.

As they walked into the shop they quickly spotted the witch and walked up to her.

"Hey, could you help us out with something?", he asked her calmly not showing any emotion on his face.

"Uuuhm yeah sure, let's go to the back. We can talk there.", the witch said kindly as if she was already expecting them.

As they walked behind her into the back of this shop, they were just looking around until the witch whose name was apparently Charlene.

"So what can I help you with?", Charlene spoke up giving them a friendly smile.

"We need to get some info on supernatural creatures. Just in general. Like do you perhaps know some myths, if I can give you a few characteristics?", Rebekah asked her.

"Yes, of course, I can always try. Hit me up!", the young witch said brightly.

"Okay, so incessant singing, which almost sounds like chanting. And it like affects people in a way in which it seems like they are lured in like to a spider in a web. Uhm, let me think, what can be important… Oh yeah only males were affected by the song. The supernatural was female and almost held a lifeless exterior, but when you looked into the mirror it showed a true person, but sometimes also no reflection at all.", the original sister tried to explain, hoping the witch could help them.

"Oh god. That actually sounds a lot like a myth I once read about these women who used to lure seamen by singing like an enchantment. They were called sirens I believe. It was this creature that lured in seamen by singing to them. Over the years this myth has of course been changed and altered. So the seamen are now changed to the entire male gender. Sirens mainly became the way they were because they held a certain wrath towards the other sex. It is also not that they didn't have a soul, but through time their soul will get lost because of the many killings.", Charlene said.

"But that is really all I know about it. If you want to know more I could always do some research for you, if you want.", the witch offered kindly.

"No, I believe we will be fine, dear Charlene. But if you may tell us, if we encounter a siren again, what do we do?", Elijah said.

"Catch her. If you can get her to me, I will be able to perform a spell. This will most likely help make the side full of wrath, so the siren side, dormant. But you need to get her to a particular place to be able to fetch her for me. Maybe a party or something. Just invite her and you can prepare how you are going to take her.", the red-haired witch said.

"Maybe not a party. But… I know. We can hold a ball. It can be awesome everyone will be so distracted by how beautiful the place looks that we can just take her.", Rebekah said.

"And we can hold the ball in her so called 'den': The abandoned palace. In this was she will be more at ease 'cause she thinks she knows the place the best. But we have resided there many times before, I at least know it inside out. Is that fine with you?", Klaus spoke and finished by asking the red head if she was fine with the plan.

"So that is it. We are holding a ball, to take Elena away and to return her to normal again.", Elijah said concluding what they had just talked about.

As they talked everything through they quickly made invitations, which they also had the witch send one to the brunette hybrid on the outskirts of town.

This was going to be one _hell of a night._

_Will they be able to set Elena straight or does her wrath run too deep? What happened to her to cause such a fierce hatred? No one could have known who would be showing up at the ball to shake everything up._

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Yeeey another chapter finished, t__his was just kind of a filler chapter_

_Sorry about that but it was necessary._

_Also explained what is going on with Elena :)_

_Not everything yet, but we are getting there._

_Klena stuff coming up in the next chapter._

_Perhaps some awesome dance scene ;)_

_Follow, Favourite & Review if you liked it!_

_Xoxo_

_Vera_


	9. The Real History of Elenora

**An Unexpected Transition: Chapter 9**

_Long time no see, I was on vacation and after that no inspo to post_

_Idk if anyone still likes this story, but I am gonna finish it_

_Meanwhile I have some awesome ideas for a teen wolf fanfic brewing (:_

_So yeah hope anyone still enjoys and follow, favorite & review please!_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or TO or any of the characters. All rights go to the CW and the writers.**_

_**Warning: This chapter might contain traces of physical abuse, domestic violence and rape.**_

* * *

-o0o-

Previously in 'An Unexpected Transition'

_This was going to be one hell of a night._

_Will they be able to set Elena straight or does her wrath run too deep? What happened to her to cause such a fierce hatred? No one could have known who would be showing up at the ball to shake everything up._

-o0o-

* * *

As she got nearer to the complex of largely built majestic towers, she felt it in her gut. Something was going to go awfully wrong tonight. She didn't know what it was, but she felt this growing dread when she kept walking towards the palace.

As she walked towards the palace she caught the sound of classical music. Since she was little her parents had wanted her to play the piano so over the years she collected a great knowledge of classical pieces.

Same goes for what she was hearing now. It was like she knew it too well but couldn't quite put her finger on where she had heard it before.

The slow undertones, flittering fingers moving over the keys quickly giving the listener a pleasant feel to the piece. But that was just its appearance. Once you really started to listen to the slow undertones you would realize that they were not only slow, they held also this pain and tragedy in them. The arising evil. Waiting to strike.

With an all too familiar sense of déjà vu she started seeing the visions before her. And there was nothing she could do to stop them. The memories she had kept hidden away for so long came rushing to the surface.

_6 years earlier…_

A 12-year old Elena sat behind the piano as she played a now familiar tune to her. She had been practicing this piece for days now and she was finally getting the hang of it.

"I think that's enough live music for today, Elenora", her father spoke in a harsh tone. Scolding her for actually practicing as he put the needle of the player on the disk.

Slowly a tune started to play that the 12 year old immediately recognized. It was one of her father's favourites. She knew it all too well. Keeping up an appearance while the dark lurked underneath. The piece of music was exactly what her father was like.

See he wasn't like most fathers. He couldn't care less about Elena. He had always said it was because he had hoped she would be a boy. But that wasn't the full truth behind it. The full truth was just too horrifying. It couldn't ever be admitted to someone.

As the music continued playing softly, Elena felt a hand being put on her lower back to guide her somewhere. She knew if she didn't oblige worse things would happen so she went along with it. This happened so many times before that she became indifferent to it.

She felt the cold hard palm of her father Grayson dig into her lower back as he pushed her towards one of the upstairs bedrooms.

They walked inside and behind him he didn't even bother to close the door and left it slightly ajar. She knew no one would come in. No one would come to her rescue. They never did. Her brother was sleeping over at some friend and her mother was in the hospital. She had been for years now. She never got worse but she also never got better.

Before her mother got ill, her parents would fight all the time. Though it was more of a one-sided fight. And it always ended with my mother covering up a bruise the next day with foundation or just with clothes.

The small brunette thought the violence and seeing her mom hurt were the worst years of her life, well they weren't. After her mother was hospitalized when Elena was barely 9 years old, it happened for the first time. He had been drinking and after getting very angry he decided he wanted to take it out on his 9 year old daughter.

So he took her to one of the bedrooms and made her do things she would never forget. No child of that age should go through that. That night she lost the last bit of innocence she still had left.

After that it started to happen more regularly and here she was again. It wasn't like she could do anything against it, he would beat her to pulp. And she was too scared to tell anyone. She never told anyone.

So again that night he slept with her and left her crumpled and broken and bruised, inside and outside. While he was doing this she heard the tune of the music. At that moment she decided no guy was worth living. Not only her father but every guy. She didn't have one good experience with men.

This was also the reason why her father hated her. He knew that if he had a daughter he wouldn't be able to control himself and he didn't. No guy ever would. They wouldn't stop. They would show no respect.

They were all just egocentric jerks. That's why none of them deserved to live. _All men must die._

_Present…_

She was startled awake by a different tune setting in. She was unfamiliar with this one, which was a good thing. She didn't need any more flashbacks. She had decided it that night 6 years ago and she would live up to that promise. _All men must die. _Starting with Niklaus Mikaelson.

As she walked through the doors of the palace she saw everyone turn around to look at her. Hereby also the original siblings. She saw some people she didn't know turn around again returning to their previous conversation. Slowly everyone seemed to pass her off as just another pretty girl. Though the originals' eyes were still on her.

She was wearing a beautiful black ball gown, the torso embedded in black diamonds. It had a heart-shaped neckline that cut deep enough to show off some of her cleavage. The bottom of her dress went to the ground and was made up of layers and layers of silk and other expensive fabrics. Her hair was done up and she looked breathtakingly beautiful in a particular hybrids opinion.

"This is going to be a long night..", Elena mumbled to herself when she felt the returning feeling of dread gnaw at her insides.

_Will Elena's dark past come back to haunt her? Who can you trust when you can't even trust yourself anymore?_

* * *

-o0o-

_I didn't go into the details of the rape and abuse and_

_stuff cause I didn't feel comfortable writing that._

_Follow and Favourite!_

_Leave a review as well!_

_Did you expect that to come out of Elena's past?_

_Loveeee,_

_Vera_


	10. A Little Reunion

**An Unexpected Transition: Chapter 10**

_Not many chapters left because I don't have much planned_

_But I am gonna publish another story it will be for teen wolf._

_So yeah going to try finish writing this story and then I will update whenever I have a few reviews at least._

_So leave reviews y'all if you want me to finish this story :)_

_Hope you like this chapter!_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or TO or any of the characters. All rights go to the CW and the writers.**_

* * *

-o0o-

Previously in 'An Unexpected Transition'

"_This is going to be a long night..", Elena mumbled to herself when she felt the returning feeling of dread gnaw at her insides._

_Will Elena's dark past come back to haunt her? Who can you trust when you can't even trust yourself anymore?_

-o0o-

* * *

A few hours into the night and not much had happened. It was a pretty uneventful night and Elena started to get bored with the superficial chit-chatter and the bits of food that didn't satisfy her cravings.

She wanted blood spilled. Klaus' blood to be exact. Speaking of the devil, he was walking towards her right this second.

"Hello, my sweet Elena, would you allow me this dance?", he asked her formally.

'Damn it, I was too deep in thought to even notice a dance was starting.. What do I do now?! I am not prepared for this', Elena thought while gawking at him as if he just grew an extra head.

Noticing her internal struggle the hybrid took the liberty of just taking her hand and guiding her along onto the dancefloor and as the music set in they started an old waltz.

"Hey! Who said I wanted to dance with you?", Elena spoke irritated with her dance partner.

"You didn't, but I don't really care what you want at the moment", he spoke in a cocky manner.

The brunette huffed but a small smile spread across her lips. 'Elena focus! What are you doing? You are supposed to kill him not converse with him'.

"Shut up..", she said hoping her mind would stop the annoying ongoing nagging.

"Excuse me?", Nik said to the girl who seemed startled even though he had been there for longer.

"Oh wait I said that out loud? I'm so sorry", she spoke softly trying to avoid his eyes while furiously blushing.

He let out a soft chuckle before slowly speaking up: "You look beautiful tonight you know. Your beauty makes all the other women in the room seem bland."

This caused her to blush even more.

"Will you stop doing that?", she asked not looking him in the eye.

"Stop what?", he said while a handsome smirk graced his features.

"You know very well what I mean.", the Siren spoke still not looking at the original dancing with her.

"No I really wouldn't know what you mean. You will really have to tell me what you mean." He said while knowing very well what he was doing.

"Ugh, stop it with the flirty comments, the longing glances, the compliments, all of it.", she finally let out with a huff.

"Why?", he whispered seductively in her ear.

Chills went up her spine and she unconsciously moved closer into his arms. They slowly swayed on to the music. Elena a bit closer than actually necessary. She put her head on his shoulder listening to his heartbeat.

The slow drumming of his heart comforted her. She had to think back to the time when she danced with Damon. His strong arms holding her tightly while they danced just to themselves. It had ended in his bed then. Would the same happen with Klaus? Did she want the same to happen with him?

The music ended, but she was so deep in thought she didn't even notice. Klaus had to shake her out of it to notice that they had to get off of the dance floor.

Noticing her demeanour changing he started dragging her along some hallways, when they eventually ended in an all too familiar room.

It was the room Esther had performed a spell on her to trigger the transition. She quickly wanted to turn around and run, but Klaus held her arm too tightly.

"I'm really sorry Elena, I don't want to hurt you. But this. This is not the girl I fell in love with.", he spoke with tears in his eyes.

"You son of a…", she stopped midsentence when she noticed her reflection in the mirror.

You couldn't really call it a reflection, because the girl that looked back at her wasn't the girl that was standing there right now.

Instead of the black dress she herself was wearing the girl in the mirror was watching a thin white dressed which had tears in it and was ragged at the seams. The blood on it didn't make it look much better. The girl had blood on her hands and on her dress. She quickly noticed that it was not her own blood though.

The girl looked up at her suddenly revealing her tearful eyes and hollowed out cheeks. The hair falling limply by her face didn't make it look much better.

To say this kindly the girl looked wretched. Totally and utterly miserable.

"I am not you! I AM NOT AND NEVER WILL BE YOU!", she screamed at the girl at the top of her lungs while tears were pouring down her cheeks.

"I am not, I am not..", she kept repeating to herself softly and the only thing in the mirror did was put her finger to her lips in the universal sign of 'be quiet'.

Elena slowly sank to her knees and just said there muttering the same thing to herself constantly. When the realization dawned on her, she was the girl in the mirror. Not the version of these days.

It's the girl she thought she had abandoned years ago. The girl that got beaten and used by her daddy. The weak girl that didn't dare to ask for help. The girl that gave away years of her life. Years in which she survived but didn't really live.

And as she realized this she knew she never left the girl behind. She just grew, but never healed. She ignored the pain and moved on. Thinking she could just forget. But she couldn't it would always be a part of her life.

She stared intently at the girl in the mirror when she slowly saw the door creaking open in the reflection of the mirror. She was struck to see who it was.

"Who are you!?", she heard Rebekah ask the man. Now that she looked around she saw that Rebekah, Elijah and Klaus were all in the room as well as a woman she assumed to be a witch.

"Why don't you ask her.", Elena heard the man speak.

Everybody turned there gazes to her while she slowly turned her head around.

"I thought you were dead..", She said surprising herself that she could utter a word right now.

"Hello to you too, Elenora. You know that is no way to talk to an elder.", he said staring her down.

She quickly looked down while saying the next words, which made the truth all the more real:

"_Hello D-daddy…"_

_Would they be able to save Elena? Or would she be forever lost; a slave to her own dark mind?_

-o0o-

* * *

_Wowowow so we are nearing the end_

_Elena's father is alive? Whut whut_

_Next chapter coming soon just leave a review_

_Xoxo_

_Vera_


	11. A Painful Encounter

**An Unexpected Transition: Chapter 11**

_This story will probably be 12 chapters, sooooo_

_Last chapter before the final chapter_

_Reviews make we update more quickly_

_Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or TO or any of the characters. All rights go to the CW and the writers.**_

* * *

-o0o-

Previously in 'An Unexpected Transition'

_She quickly looked down while saying the next words, which made the truth all the more real:_

"_Hello D-daddy…"_

_Would they be able to save Elena? Or would she be forever lost; a slave to her own dark mind?_

-o0o-

* * *

It was like she was reliving all of those years, seeing his smug face staring at her. She felt just as powerless as she did then. But she wasn't powerless anymore. She had the strength to destroy him. So why hadn't she yet?

"You know you always reminded me of your mother, sweet, caring, submissive and weak. That's all you've ever been. But at least she was strong enough to fight for something she thought was right. You on the other hand..", he said talking down on her and with each word she would cringe a little more and fold even deeper in herself.

"Leave her alone, you ass!", she heard Klaus tell her father off. She gets why she liked him so much now, just a pity that she wouldn't get the chance to tell him that.

"Dad just stop this. Why are you even here?", she tried to sound strong but it came out strangled and soft.

"Because I missed you.", he cooed while slowly stepping forward and stroking her cheek.

"Stop it..", she said it in a whimper almost too soft to hear.

"What did you say sweetie?", he asked in a degrading tone like he was talking to the same little girl she had tried so hard to leave behind.

"I said..", she spoke up again but then she realized this was it. She had to speak up now or she would never get the closure she desired. "I was trying to tell you," she continued, "that you should keep your fucking paws to yourself!" It was said with such a low growl behind it that it would make anybody shy away.

"So you finally found your tongue, huh? That guy need to help you with that? Did he have to fuck that worthless body of yours, while listening to those screams that I was the first to witness?", he rambled in a voice that could only belong to a crazy man.

She was just about to speak when he interrupted her: "You are mine you know. You have always been mine and you always will be. No other guy will have what I had. Want to know what that is?"

She was starting to shake her head she didn't want to hear this. Because if she heard it, it would be all the more real and then she couldn't deny it any longer.

"I and only I was the one to take your innocence, strip you off it only leaving a shell of the girl you could have been", he said.

"You are wrong, 'cause you know all those things you did to her turned her into the fierce, beautiful and strong woman that she is today. And I wouldn't want her any other way." Klaus spoke while only looking at Elena.

As she turned her head she caught his gaze. And their eyes said more words then they would say in all their eternity together. They loved each other and they knew it. No word would have to be spoken about it, because they had this unspoken connection that could not be severed.

"Oh how touching, you lovesick fool. As long as you all let HER into your life, then your life will be doomed, she brings nothing but bad things." Grayson said in a cruel tone.

"Well let me be doomed then for the rest of eternity, because I am never leaving her side.", Klaus said while thinking this man had said enough. He sped over to him and shoved his hand into his chest cavity.

"NO STOP!", the witch all of a sudden screamed.

"What?!", growled the hybrid at her.

"The doppelgänger has to kill the thing that started her hatred for men to be able to find peace, and for me to do the spell without lingering effects.", she quickly explained.

"Very well then.", the blonde male said as he took out his hand and walked around the man to stand behind him and hold him.

Seeing it happen Elena immediately knew what to do. As she slowly rose to her feet she walked over to the man that had caused her so much pain and torment. Looking him deeply in the eye she spoke: "Kneel." It was said so deadly calm and threatening that it made the hairs on his arm stand upright.

And very slowly he complied as he kneeled before her while looking down at the floor.

"Look at me, Grayson!", she spoke his name with such venom when she put her hand under his chin and made him look her in the eye.

"This is what you turned me into. Now your own flesh and blood is going to kill you while looking into your eyes. And you know what? I am not even going to feel one bit of remorse." She spoke so calmly while the room was eerily quiet.

The next second her hand was in his chest and as she felt it pumping blood, his life force. She knew she literally had his life in her hands.

She slowly leaned forward as she whispered these last words in his ear: "Who knew you had a heart?"

After that she ripped his heart out with a brutal force and she looked into his eyes where she saw the life quickly disappearing, until his body fell limply to the ground.

She looked down at her hand which still held her father's heart and the blood dripping from her hand. His blood.

Slowly she started to feel drowsy like the feeling as if she was falling into a deep sleep and perhaps she was. But all she knew was that she felt these big muscular arms wrap around her waist holding her tight and safe. Big muscular arms that she knew belonged to a certain blue-eyed blonde original hybrid.

_Who would have excepted that she would end up here?_

* * *

-o0o-

_Chapter 11 is doneeee_

_Next one will be the last as I said at the beginning of this chapter_

_It will be kinda like an epilogue so enjoy I guess_

_Leave reviews!_

_I have the chapters finished just want some feedback before I post the last chapter._

_Much love_

_Vera _


	12. Always & Forever

**An Unexpected Transition: Chapter 12**

_Last chapter :)_

_Get on reading now I'll keep this short._

_Hope y'all enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or TO or any of the characters. All rights go to the CW and the writers.**_

* * *

-o0o-

Previously in 'An Unexpected Transition'

_Slowly she started to feel drowsy like the feeling as if she was falling into a deep sleep and perhaps she was. But all she knew was that she felt these big muscular arms wrap around her waist holding her tight and safe. Big muscular arms that she knew belonged to a certain blue-eyed blonde original hybrid._

_Who would have excepted that she would end up here?_

-o0o-

_2 months later…_

"Elena? You want to go shopping with me?", she heard Rebekah call from downstairs.

"Nah, I think I'll pass today!", she called back to the perky blonde.

"Keke talk to you later, 'Lena!", she heard her reply while walking out the door slamming it behind her.

As Elena realized she was alone she finally looked to her side to see a diary lying there. Her diary to be exact. And it was time she started writing in it again.

She picked up and pen and quickly opened the diary to start a new entry:

* * *

_'Dear Diary,_

_It has been a long time since I wrote anything to you. A very long time. Too long to be honest. So much has happened. Damon and Bonnie died causing me to take off to New Orleans where new drama was awaiting me._

_I got kidnapped(yey lucky me) by a Mikael who brought me to a witch that turned out to be Esther. They had turned my hatred of men into a darker side, a siren side._

_I killed dozens, which I am not proud of, until my 'new family'; the Mikaelsons decided they needed to help me out. Mainly because the seemingly heartless hybrid turned out to love me. Yeah me the girl he killed because of some ritual._

_They had a ball in which I finally had to look the truth the eye of my past that I didn't really forget._

_A face off against my father, who turned out to not be dead. It was hard seeing him again._

_So yeah I killed him. And you know what? I feel no remorse or guilt. Not for him. Not for that monster. He doesn't deserve it._

_After that I blacked out but Nik later told me that I passed out and the witch at to perform the spell quickly to prevent me from dying._

_He told me he was so scared in those moments, that he thought he would lose me._

_It was the most touching thing to hear from him._

_Ever since then I have just been trying to pick up the pieces of my life._

_Everything went back to normal, at least as normal as it used to be. I am just a vampire again and it is the most liberating thought I have had in weeks. I never thought I would be happy to be just a vampire again._

_A few days after the event with my father two months ago Elijah and Klaus took the liberty of tracking down their parents and killing them to get rid of any further trouble they also had a witch put a spell on them._

_In no possible way could either of them ever come back to life. And that makes me kind of relieved to hear._

_On another note over the past two months Nik and I have gotten closer and we are pretty much dating now. No one ever said it officially but everybody knows it. Elena was Klaus' girl and no one laid a hand on her._

_So yeah maybe Damon and Bonnie dying wasn't good, and neither were the things after it, but I don't regret for a second getting in that car and getting the hell out of Mystic Falls._

'_Cause here I found_

_Passion, adventure and even a little(to a lot of) danger._

_Exactly what Damon said I ever wanted and he had been right._

_He will always have a place in my heart. But it is time to move on._

_It is time to live and love again, in my new life…'_

* * *

As she finished writing the last line of her newest entry she felt a lingering presence at her door. And when she looked up she was right. There he was in all his glory. Beautiful blue eyes, curly blonde slightly tousled hair and a handsome muscular physique. He was everything she ever wanted. And he was hers, just as much as she was his.

"How are you doing on this fine afternoon, Miss Gilbert?", he spoke softly with an honest smile gracing his features.

"I am just grand, Mr Mikaelson." She said as she got of the bed and walked towards him.

She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist. And she looked up into his eyes.

"Promise me you will never leave me, because I don't think I would be able to handle that." He told her so softly.

"Of course I won't.", she said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it was to her 'cause she was head over heels for this guy.

"Promise it to me!", he insisted again looking at her urgently.

"Okay, okay. I promise I won't leave you until the day I die.", she said it with such serenity that all of his worries quickly faded away.

"Always..", he started as he was closing the distance between their lips.

"& forever", she finished off for him, it was their way of saying I love you. Their little secret. After that they finally closed the distance and found themselves in a passionate kiss.

Their lips connected and morphed together as if they were made for it. As they started to lose themselves to the passion that overtook them and the sparks that ignited. The love and adoration would have been visible to anybody in the room if there was anybody.

As they lost themselves to each other they both knew that they wouldn't change a single thing.

And so Klaus had been redeemed from his deep dark thoughts and downward spiral that had taken up 1000 years of his life. While Elena finally moved on over her ruined youth. They had changed and evolved together.

It was a transition into a new life. A life that would entwine both of their lives together. And they would do anything to turn it into an extraordinary piece of art.

Finding each other had truly been _An Unexpected Transition_ into a new life.

And they wouldn't have it any other way…

_The End_

-o0o-

* * *

_So yeah that was the end to this story._

_Thank you to anybody who read it!_

_All follows, favourites and reviews were dearly appreciated!_

_Check out my new story if you liked my writing(idk maybe ;)_

_That was all I think, maybe leave reviews with some tips on how I can improve but that would be all._

_So yes much love,_

_Vera_


End file.
